Zutara Moments
by ravnesque
Summary: "Sometimes the greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in. The ones that sweep you off your feet and challenge every view you've ever had." A series of precious moments between the Fire Nation's Prince and the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. (All drabbles are Zutara).
1. Golden

_Usually I'll put the a/n at the bottom however since this is the first "moment" of this mini-series I'll place it here. I've never written Zutara before but I just finished Avatar: The Last Airbender and I absolutely loved it! I hope you enjoy this collection of short moments I'm writing for the fire prince and the last waterbender from the South Pole. (: Reviews are always helpful but please no flames. Thanks for reading friends! xoxo._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor any of the characters._

* * *

Her heart had always known he was beautiful even when her mind despised him.

Golden irises were bright against the dark tones of deep chestnut hair that fell loosely over them. His skin was a pale olive and his build had only grown more defined with age. Zuko's good heart illuminated his features; his eyes kindled a benevolent flame and his smile a gentle glow. Even with the scar over his left slanted eye, Fire Lord Zuko was easily the most handsome man in the Fire Nation.

Katara had often found herself in the pattern of watching and waiting. First, she'd observe the young fire lord bend his powerful element under the first rays of sunrise, his silhouette unwavering. Then he'd come to breakfast with she and their friends before disappearing from her for the rest of the day. Finally, at sunset, Zuko would concede his duties and return to her for a private dinner. Of course, Katara had her own responsibilities but even amidst her most stressful days the young fire lord never left her mind.

"Katara," His smoky voice shook her from her thoughts. Cerulean eyes met tawny ones. "Are you feeling alright?" She nodded. "You seem absent." Zuko commented though his remark held an undertone of gravity as always.

"I'm alright," Katara insisted, smirking. "You've practically got flames at your fingertips. Lighten up, Koko,"

Bringing his tea to his lips, Zuko replied. "You know I've never been light." He shook his head like he was disappointed though the smile tugging at his lips betrayed him. Katara had a knack for giving him new nicknames, not to say he minded. Her unique perspective highlighted the purity of his heart and every day he worked hard to meet her perspective.

Setting down the warmth of jasmine and ginseng, Zuko leaned back on the heel of his palm and pulled Katara to his lap with the other hand. She followed without resistance; settling her knees over his thighs and curling her fingertips over his chest, she fit her head perfectly at the crook of his neck. Immediately she was surrounded by his immense heat, pulling her closer despite his body's burning temperature. Shifting her gaze upward, Katara gazed into his glimmering irises. His soft smile beamed back at her and his dark waves fell over his eyes once more.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Your eyes are like gold." She brushed a tress of dark locks from his left eye, tracing her fingers gently over his scalp. "So beautiful and rare."

"Katara, there are more precious metals," Zuko claimed, tipping his chin to brush her lips. The waterbender smiled, tapping her index finger to his bottom lip and making a teasing "tsk" of disapproval.

"Not to me."


	2. Secret Lovers

_Zutara Month 2015: Day 1: Secret Lovers_

 _—-_

The smooth hiss of boots sliding over ice was almost unnoticed by the moonlit evening. Aquamarine eyes peered over her right shoulder before disappearing into the dark forest.

The water tribe girl tiptoed towards the clearing at the center of the forest, lightly grasping the misty air. Suddenly, a rustling in the tree caused Katara to jerk her head left, before two strong arms pulled her right.

She was about to ice-spear the mysterious person, until she heard the voice. Smoky, gentle, and a touch more playful than she'd remembered.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered, turning to see his tawny eyes crinkling. "Zuko!" She threw her arms around his neck, before pulling back and lightly slapping his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that-I, I almost hurt you!"

Zuko smiled, taking her wrist and melting the ice spear with one breath. "Right," he chuckled. "With ice?" A tiny flame kindled at his fingertips before disappearing into a trail of smoke. Kissing her forehead in intimate greeting, the firebender took her hand and pulled her into the clearing. It had been a fortnight since he'd last seen Katara and had been dead set on making their second meet up perfect.

Ancient candles were arranged in a large circle, emitting a golden glow amidst the mist. An old crimson blanket stretched across the dewy grass in attempt for something warm. Zuko wore his blue spirit attire as the charcoal getup allowed him to blend into nature better than even Katara. He'd packed her favorite foods; he'd taken them from the palace chef but it was for a good cause. Along with the plethora of blankets he'd smuggled from the closet and the Fire Nation war balloon, Zuko thought he'd done a pretty good thing. Sitting down on the dampening blanket, he warmed it once more and then patted the dry part for Katara to sit.

She knelt in front of him, smiling as she reached for his face. Her nail traced his hairline beneath the shaggy bangs, trailing behind his ear and pulled him closer for their lips to brush. He was warm, he was always warm, and she scooted closer in both necessity and comfort. The firebender embraced her, slipping the blue silken threads from her shoulder and peppering the bare skin with his heated kisses. Katara leaned to his touch until she'd knelt lightly over his torso and he was flat on his back.

"Katara," he murmured, eyes closing as her fingers rushed through his hair. Gently running his fingers up and down the curve of her waist, he continued. "We can't keep this up," he stiffened as he immediately felt her fingers freeze and eyes widen.

"Wh-what do you _mean_?" The water tribe girl tried to avoid snapping but it wasn't her nature to stay calm. They'd only been together for half an hour and the fire prince was already threatening to get on her last nerve. She couldn't believe he'd cut connection with her; in her heart, she knew that's not what they wanted. "You don't want to see me anymore?"

"No, of course I do…" Zuko trailed off, instantly regretting not practicing his speech with the bullfrog a couple more times. "But I don't want to tear you from your family and… This has already gone on too long," he muttered, his hand stilling on her hip. "Katara," he brushed her long dark waves away from her face, knowing she'd soon push him away unless he spoke faster.

"I want to join the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara's mouth fell open and the mist in the air immediately froze. He could feel her forefinger tapping quickly against his skull and the fire prince bit his lip, hard.

"Breathe, Katara," his smoky voice went lower and the mist in the air resumed its natural aura.

"I can't believe you want to come to my tribe! I don't understand you-"

"I want to be with you," Zuko twirled a strand of her dark hair. "What's so unbelievable about that?"

" _You,_ Zuko," Katara laughed, gripping his jaw and pulling him closer. Ignoring his sudden gasp, she kissed his open mouth briefly, keeping her nose pressed to his. "You're absolutely _unbelievable_."

—-


	3. Survive

_Zutara Month 2015: Day 30: Survive._

—-

"Zuko, look out!"

The young Fire Lord ducked just in time to see the man behind him encased in ice. Tawny eyes wide, he stared at the man and back to Katara. The waterbender was smiling her wide, beautiful smile, as she approached frozen thief and snatched the brown cloth bag from his clutches.

Tossing it to her traveling companion, Katara giggled.

"What would you do without me?" She joked, helping the older boy to his feet. Zuko peered at her with a bashful look in his eyes, though she could never tell if he was blushing or not. Instinctively, the Fire Lord felt the star shaped scar over his chest, tracing the rough skin beneath his crimson tunic.

"Thank you, Katara."

It was Katara's turn to blush. "Zuko, that happened years ago… You don't-"

"Owe you my life?" His smokey voice cut in. He placed his hands on her thin shoulders, feeling her lean muscles tense at his touch. The Fire Lord bit his cheek. "Course I do…. I owe you in more ways than one."

Katara fidgeted under his warm gaze. They were even in life-saving-favors, so why did every time he looked at her, his golden gaze held a world of gratitude?

"So, what's in the bag?" Shifting her weight, Katara has hastily changed the subject. Her cerulean gaze moved to the dirtied cotton sack.

Zuko's ears burned. "Well I…" He tucked his head down and shoved a hand in the old sack. Removing his fist, the firebender met her eyes once more.

"Earlier…. Earlier you asked me what I would do without you." Zuko began shakily, before swallowing his nerves and meeting her eyes with newfound determination. "Without you, Katara, I-I couldn't _survive_." He blurted.

Katara smiled, leaning up to kiss his fevered forehead. "Spit it out, Sifu Romantic," she blinked at him in anticipation and took his free hand in hers.

His voice lowered. "I don't ever want to be without you." Zuko admitted. "So… please, don't make me."

Katara frowned at her boyfriend, then down at his outstretched palm. Gasping, her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes were wide as two full moons. There, before her and on his knees, Zuko's eyes shimmered with timid hope. In his palms, he cradled his heart.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marry me?"

Bending so they were eye level, aqua met amber. Katara kissed his forehead, then threw her arms around the firebender, so her whisper tickled his ear.

"Zuko?"

She knew exactly what to say.

"I would be _honored_."

—-


	4. Genderbent

_prompt: sparring near ocean; defeat of m!Katara who goes a bit easy on f!Zuko. She notices that, gets irritated ("Is it because I am a girl? Come on!") and makes her friend try again. This time much fiercer fight ends in a very compromising position, which leads to making out and more_

 _note: female!Zuko = Zuka & male!Katara = Kataar._

* * *

" _Raava._ Kataar, that's the third time I've won today." Zuka grumbled, the fire at her fingertips growing with frustration. "I know you're a better bender than that." The banished fire princess let the flames extinguish, drifting into the fresh seaside air in a thin grey trail.

"I am," Kataar smirked, pressing his dark chestnut hair back and out of his cerulean eyes. "But I figured I'd let you win a few," the waterbender drew a fresh water whip from the salt water and spun it easily above his fingers. "Didn't want to bruise your confidence," he snorted.

"What?" Zuka snapped, an tiny spark jumping to life in her tawny irises. "Seriously, Kataar? Is it because I'm a girl? Don't be sexist, anything you can do, I can do better." Hurtling a scorching stream of fire at the water whip, the air singed as fire met water.

Brows arched, Kataar stared at Zuka. The hotheaded princess had certainly just challenged him, as expected. What Zuka lacked in bending talent, she made up for in determination. Sighing, the waterbending boy stood from his lotus position, wary as Zuka fell back into her guarded fighting stance. Hopping on her toes with a sharp vigor, Zuka taunted at her friend, waiting for the waterbender to make a move.

With a grunt of effort, Kataar snapped another waterwhip towards her opponent, in which Zuka dodged with ease. Another watery tendril reached for the firebender, and she rolled the other way, eyes never leaving Kataar's. Kataar snarled, replenishing her whip with fresh water. Sure, he could use a more intense attack, they were by the ocean for Raava's sake, but he didn't quite want to beat his friend. Honor and pride were important to Zuka, so beating her in yet another of their sparring matches would just be-

"Hey!"

A flaming fireball singed the tip of his ear.

"What the heck?" Kataar's hand flew to his singed ear, fingers immediately cupping the burned skin. Healing powers kicked in, but the open skin still stung like a snake venom.

"Stop going easy on me!" Zuka snapped from the other side of the beach, a trail of smoke rising from her fingers. "Just because the odds aren't in my favor doesn't mean you have to baby me, Kataar." The firebending royalty flicked her eyes to the sun, then back to Kataar. Zuka drew an enormous breath, then, with all of her might, blew. She was barely worried about morals at this point; if singeing the tips of Kataar's dark locks was what it would take for the boy to take her seriously, then all mercy for her partner's looks was off the table.

A flaming tongue of fire reached at least 20 feet forward, so close that if Kataar hadn't ducked, it would've skimmed his nose.

 _Raava,_ Zuka was scorching mad. Kataar made a mental note to never go "easy" on the fire princess again. With an incredible might, Kataar threw his hands into the sand, bending to his knees. With every inch of his being, he felt for the droplets of the ocean, until he could hear the tidal wave roaring behind him. A knowing smile played his features as a retreating Zuka stared more intently at the sun.

But it was too late. The firebender was caught in the wave as the tide crashed down onto her, carrying her away from the beach, then drew back towards it.

'Kataar!" Zuka shouted, the waterbender lost beneath the waters.

He'd formed a bubble with oxygen, so the bender rose from the waves on an elevated whirlpool, refreshed and ready to fight. Slowly, the wave that had swept Zuka was freezing over. The fire princess swung her head from side to side. She was drenched, it would be pointless to use flames now. And if she didn't act fast, her fingers would be covered in ice and bending itself wouldn't even be a possibility. Zuka snarled. She'd asked Kataar not to go easy on her, and this was only the result. This was an all out fight, and she wasn't about to loose again.

She _had_ to bring Kataar off of his high water.

* * *

 _a/n: so this obviously isn't close to being done nor edited, but i my laptop broke again, so all i have is what i had saved in my internet drafts. when i get my things back, i'll update it in the next chapter so the notification goes out! also, as a new rule of thumb, i must ask that genderbent requests be sent to someone else. they're definitely a challenge, but i found out that i don't quite like them. sorry friends! i hope to finish this drabble soon. xoxo!_


End file.
